A Sad Farewell
by FightingFantasy
Summary: What happens when Asuna and Kirito's relationship takes a turn towards an unexpected direction?


AN: Thank you Luis Kirito for reading and reviewing my short story. I never intended for there to be a sequel, but if you really like the development then I will consider writing more. Hopefully you make an account soon so I can contact you about it - but I'll write the message here instead so you can see it. Once again, thanks for reading.

* * *

There couldn't have been a better time for Kirito to express his love for Asuna. However, he was at a loss for words and nothing seemed to formulate inside his head. The two silently stared at each other, as if shooting daggers into one another's eyes. Was this enmity, hatred, or some other form of feeling?

Asuna was the first one to break the silence. "Kirito, ever since that day, something has changed". Kirito gulped. It was the words that he had hoped he would never hear.

"I no longer have any feelings for you" Asuna continued solemnly. Her head was slightly bowed, a figure standing firmly against the wind with fluttering hair. There was no one else besides the two of them, and were it not for those words, it would have been the perfect romance scene taken from any novel.

What was it that she wanted him to do? Abandon his feelings of love, and accept that she had found someone else? Would he simply step down and let the woman he loved walk out of his life? Kirito's heart screamed no, but a war was raging inside his head. Logic dictated that there would be no plausible solution to his problem.

"Why?" Was the only word the he could utter. Tears began forming in his eyes, as an uncontrollable emotion soon overtook his senses. "We've spent too long together for you to leave now" he said, choking back tears.

Asuna looked apologetic, and smiled lightly. Was this cold hearted woman the one who he had fallen in love with? Did she not care about him anymore, to be able to so freely let go of their time together when he could not?

"You've always been such a crybaby, Kirito" she said softly. "It's about you realized we have to grow up". The warm rays of sunlight radiated off her face for a brief moment. It was the most painful irony that he had experienced in his entire life. The beautiful city of Anur and its fantastical lights shone in the near distance, each one a wonder that served to deepen his pain. The woman in front of him surpassed the city in her own right of beauty - and now all he could see was her walking away.

That was it. No last goodbyes, no kiss, no embrace. A cruel farewell was all that remained, and a still-sobbing Kirito faced reality as Asuna walked towards the nearest safe-zone. Her footsteps were steady, and not even the gusts of wind seemed to break her pace. She was gorgeous, but her body displayed no emotion.

Still, something inside Kirito still didn't want to give up. It occurred to him that he had not seen Asuna's face as she left. He wanted to believe her true emotions were still hidden deep inside. Deciding to take one last chance, he opened up the skill menu and re-calibrated his character. "Eyesight, magnify!" he commanded the console. Gasping, he realized that his instincts had been correct. Small teardrops were falling in Asuna's wake, invisible to the naked eye, but leaving a transparent trail that unraveled the mask that she had so bravely fought to maintain.

Suddenly, Kirito knew what to do. He rushed over to Asuna, who noticed and immediately responded by activating her own agility burst. She was adamant on maintaining her illusion until the very end. Forgetting that he had never once beat Asuna in a speed battle, Kirito continued to rush forward with all his might. Swerving left and right, avoiding trees, fences, bystanders, now stalls, buildings and brick walls, he chased Asuna into the heart of Anur where local residents were happily enjoying a beautiful day out. The two zig-zagged, jumped and flew, not stopping to take any notice of their surroundings, hearts strongly connected by their unstoppable feelings.

Finally, Asuna stopped on the rooftop of a building facing towards the green fields in the distance. Kirito put all his force into his own stopping, and landed neatly in front of her. Asuna's entire face was covered in tears, her sobbing now almost uncontrollable. He was devastated to see her in such a state, but a small smile of relief surfaced. She still loved him, and nothing was ever going to change that.

"Baka" she whispered, still gritting her teeth to keep herself from bursting out. Kirito took her slender frame in his arms and held her head in his chest. They stood there silently as a small number of spectators began to whistle and cheer them on. Sadly, they had been mistaken. This was not a romantic reunion, but rather an emotional farewell. No more words needed to be said. This time, it was her final, and true farewell.

"Goodbye, Asuna" Kirito breathed. She looked one last time at his face, command console in hand, and with the last of her strength mustered a weak smile.

"System, Logout". She was gone. She had found a boyfriend in real life. Kirito had missed his one and only chance to tell her he loved her. It was over, and now all he had was a fate that would leave him chasing after his own hope for the future all alone.


End file.
